The 'On' Button
by SuperMeowPie
Summary: It started with Fuuta striking him, after that he changed. Now everyone knows Fran's 'on button' and each will have a chance to push it. Watch and see how this unfolds. Pairings, warnings, and ratings inside. PURE CRACK which explains parody genre.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Another 2x26 fanfiction, I hope you all enjoy. Also, if there are any Pokémon fans out there, I made a new crossover that you can check out by clicking on my name at the very top. I don't own anything!

Summary: It started with Fuuta striking him, after that he changed. Now everyone knows Fran's 'on button' and each will have a chance to push it. Watch and see how this unfolds.

Rated T for: cussing, perversion, masochism.

Pairings: 2x26, LamPin, 0027

Warning: Some OOC, slight Fran abuse, and slight AU.

* * *

><p>Fuuta: Fran's Very First<p>

* * *

><p>Fuuta swore it would be the first and last time he would ever slap Fran. He wouldn't even do it had it been his choice. The two were watching Nerima Daikon Brothers (while no one was watching them, it <em><strong>did <strong>_have mature content that wasn't meant for them) and Fran became curious as to why Mako would react the way she did when Ichiro slapped her. Wondering if it felt good or something, he asked (more like demanded) Fuuta to slap him. At first, Fuuta refused and objected to the idea completely, violence and domestic abuse wasn't a good thing to imitate. But Fran wouldn't give up, he kept asking and asking until Fuuta gave in. "I'll only do it _once_." Fuuta said as he looked at Fran. "Just so you can see that it's _not _good. After this, I'm never hitting you again!" Fran nodded and relaxed himself; he remembered that Mako was always caught off guard when she was slapped. Fuuta closed his eyes, keeping them shut tightly, and raised his hand. Quickly, he brought it down and flinched a bit when he felt his hand on Fran's smooth skin.

He didn't want to open his eyes; he really didn't want to see the awful truth that he just hit Fran. Slowly, he peeled open his eyes and did a double take when he saw Fran's face. Not only was the cheek he hit red, but Fran had an out-of-character blush tainting his usual calm and emotionless face. The color in his eyes was brighter, like someone came and repainted them. It was only two small changes, the right of his face was a mask and his eyes were still unreadable, but it scared Fuuta. '_I broke him!_' Fuuta thought, tears welling up in his eyes. Suddenly, Fuuta heard the front door open; alerting him that someone was home. "Fuuta? Mukuro….materialized at my school and told me he threw Fran in here with you, are you both okay?" a familiar voice asked.

Fuuta hid the DVD of the Nerima Daikon Brothers under the couch before running out the living room to meet his 'brother'. "Tsuna-nii, I broke Fran!" Fuuta screamed, confusing Tsuna. "What, what did you do?" Tsuna asked, taking off his shoes and walking into the living room. He also did a double take at Fran's expression. "Fran told me to hit him so I slapped him and now he's like this." Fuuta explained, carefully leaving out the fact he got the idea from a show they weren't supposed to be even watching. Tsuna slowly walked up to Fran and poked his arm before quickly backing up, as if Fran was some type of explosive. Fran didn't do anything really; he only turned his head toward Tsuna. Tsuna felt a lump in his throat, his hyper intuition _**screaming **_that something _normal _would happen. You would think that would be good, but you don't understand Tsuna's normal. Ever since Reborn came into his life, babies with superpowers, people with crazy abilities and flames, various Mafia related things, and people going out for his blood was normal. For once Tsuna wanted one day to be special, for him to just wake up, go to school, go home, and go back to sleep would be the most amazing and the weirdest day of his life.

"I think you should put some ice on that." Tsuna managed finally, pointing at Fran's red cheek. The boy nodded and hopped off the couch before making his way to the kitchen. Before he walked out the living room, however, he turned around. "Um, Fuuta, do you want something?" he asked, confusing the other two. "What….what exactly do you mean by that?" Fuuta asked. Fran shrugged slightly. "Do you want a drink or snack or something?" Fran asked. "I mean….for me to get you while I'm in there." Fuuta and Tsuna did a second double take. _Fran __**asking**_, voluntarily, to do something for another person? Who, no, _what _was this alien creature and what did they do with their annoying, yet charming, little frog boy? "It really _is _like when Mako got slapped by Ichiro!" Fuuta exclaimed, momentarily forget Tsuna forbade them from watching that show. "You know, except for the fact there weren't any fluttering rose petals and the fact that I'm not in love with a panda."

Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed. "Mako….Ichiro…roses…panda…." he mused before realization hit him. "Dammit Fuuta, I told you _**no **_Nerima Daikon Brothers! That show is _not _for children!" Tsuna glared at the younger boy, making Fuuta nervous, he never really got caught for doing anything (notice the word 'caught', Fuuta's not a perfect angel people). Fuuta looked around the room, looking for something to change the subject with and his eyes landed on Fran. "What should we do about Fran?" Fuuta asked, gesturing toward Fran. Tsuna looked over and frowned. "We should ask what's wrong with him." Tsuna answered. Fran shifted his weight on his right leg; he always seemed to favor his right side over his left. "Could you both please not talk about me like I'm not in the room?" Fran asked, stunning the two once again. 'Please'? Oh _**hell**_ no, this was _not _Fran. Fran did _not _say 'please', never. Even when M.M. sent him to that Military/Etiquette School, he never spoke the word. The teacher held him dangling from the roof of the school with two options: say 'please' or get put in a casket. Being stubborn, Fran chose the casket and was sent to the hospital for a few weeks.

"Are you okay, Fran?" Fuuta asked, slowly recovering from his shock. Fran nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine but…" after that Fran could only mutter incoherent words. "Huh?" Tsuna and Fuuta asked at the same time, moving their hands to their ears to hear more clearly. "I said…" again, unclear words passed through Fran's lips. "One more time." Tsuna said. Fran sighed, shoulders slumping slightly. "Could you….slap me again?" Fran asked. Tsuna and Fuuta's jaws dropped and they fell over. Fran just stood there, slightly confused. Had they not heard him? Tsuna got up first, hands and knees on the ground. "_What the hell? Are you a masochist or some shit?_" Tsuna shouted, not even minding to hold in all his cussing. This day was getting too _normal _for him to handle. Fran thought for a bit, uninjured cheek resting in his hand, before he nodded. "Yeah, I think I am." Tsuna sweat dropped at this. Fuuta also got up and sat down. "No! I will never hit you again!" Fuuta denied, making Fran cross his arms.

"Why not?" Fran asked. A blush spread across Fuuta's face. "I don't wanna hurt you, you're my friend." Fuuta explained. Fran walked over and sat in front of Fuuta. "But I'm literally asking for it." Fran reasoned. "Come on, just one tiny slap." Fuuta looked away from Fran, trying not to get sucked into inflicting harm upon the boy. "Come on, Fuuta." Fran pestered, shaking the other boy. "I'll do _anything _you want." Fuuta's ears perked at that. He turned around back towards Fran. "_Anything_?" Fuuta asked, making Fran nod. "Then, for one slap, you have to….." Fuuta whispered the rest into Fran's ear who simply nodded and agreed. Fuuta closed his eyes, imitating what he did when he first slapped Fran, and brought his hand down, still on the same cheek. Fran's head remained titled as his upper body landed on the ground. He shivered and panted a bit, blush growing a brighter shade of red. Fuuta and Tsuna sweat dropped, for Tsuna it was again, as they watched Fran pull his legs to his chest.

After a while of silent panting, Fran spoke. "I think I came." Tsuna and Fuuta's faces turned fully red and they started spluttering. "_**You both are too young to know what that means!**_" Tsuna screeched, pulling at his hair.

* * *

><p>A couple hours passed and everyone 'came home'. Quotations seeing as everyone <em>said <em>they were home even though some didn't even fucking _live _there. Tsuna couldn't help thinking, why the fuck are you in my house? It's not like I don't love you but, really, don't you have somewhere else to be? Don't you have any hobbies? I know some of you have clubs and sports to attend. Don't you have a job? If not, why not go get one? Why are you always in _my _house, why don't we ever go to _your _place? Tsuna pushed the questions to the back of his mind, they weren't nice questions that were good to ask, and simply greeted his friends with a smile and lead them into the living room. His mother, after making some snacks so they wouldn't go hungry, went to the movies with Bianchi, Lambo, I-Pin, and Reborn, leaving them to do almost whatever they wanted.

They, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Fuuta, and Fran, decided to watch something and Tsuna went upstairs to get some movies. When he came back, however, he saw Yamamoto with the Nerima Daikon Brothers DVD case in his hands. "Dammit I told you no!" Tsuna shouted, making Fuuta and Fran hide behind Yamamoto, who simply smiled and laughed. "Come on, Tsuna!" he said. "This is an awesome anime; it's even catchy in English dub!" Tsuna shook his head. "No way, not when the kids are here." Tsuna said, putting his foot down. "It's okay Tsuna. I watched this anime when I was their age." Yamamoto reasoned. "My dad even watched it with me." Tsuna twitched before sighing. "Fine, but only this once." Tsuna said, sitting down on the couch. Yamamoto and the kids cheered, though Fran was monotone, and put the DVD in.

* * *

><p>After several more hours of watching Nerima Daikon Brothers, they finally completed the whole series. "I never thought a musical-comedy anime could be so entertaining." Gokudera commented. "Right? I thought it would be lame at first." Fuuta agreed. "We should do this again to the <strong>EXTREME<strong>!" Ryohei shouted, punching the air. Fran nodded. "Next time we should watch Samurai Champloo." he suggested. "Aw, I love that anime." Yamamoto said, smiling, of course. Tsuna smiled and nodded, this night was actually a good one. "Yeah, we should watch next Friday." Tsuna agreed before the doorbell rang.

Fuuta got up and chimed an 'I'll get it' before running to the door. He opened the door before immediately slamming it closed and locking it. He then ran into the kitchen and started moving the fridge in front of the door. When the appliance was blocking the door, Fuuta wiped the sweat off his forehead and walked back into the living room, smiling. "No one was there." he said, making Tsuna sweat drop. '_My ass!_' Tsuna thought as he got up and walked towards the door. Before he even left the living room, strange, yet familiar, laughter filled the air and Tsuna's eyes widened. "Rokudo Mukuro!" he shouted. Fran hopped off the couch, knowing his ride was here. A column of indigo mist appeared and disappeared next to Tsuna, revealing Mukuro. "Your senses are as strong as ever, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro commented before giving Fuuta a sharp look. "And that one is getting braver, what was the meaning of locking me out and even going to the lengths of blockading the door?"

Fuuta looked at Mukuro, pure loathing filling his eyes. "I'm sorry," Fuuta said. "I just _really _hate you." With that Fuuta walked back over to Fran. Mukuro smirked at Fuuta. "Still peeved at me for what I did?" Mukuro asked, mockingly. "You _kidnapped _me!" Fuuta shouted. Mukuro ignored him and looked at Fran. "We're going home, little one." Mukuro said. Fran nodded and stepped forward before stopping when Fuuta grabbed his arm. "Remember our deal, and be careful going home." Fuuta whispered in his ear. Fran nodded and Fuuta let go. Fran walked up to Mukuro and swung his right leg quickly, catching Mukuro off guard. He was able to kick Mukuro in the shin, making the illusionist bite his bottom lip. Mukuro's lips spread into an annoyed and eerie smile. "Little one, do you want to die?" he asked. Fran looked at Mukuro, looking bored. "I was just fulfilling the deal I had with Fuuta." Fran explained, grabbing Mukuro's hand. "Let's go home."

One second passed and the two were gone, disappeared in a column of mist. Tsuna and the other teens moved the fridge back and Fuuta went upstairs to his room. '_Little brat, leaving us to clean up his mess._' Tsuna thought as they plugged the fridge back into the outlet.

* * *

><p>Me: Well, that was the beginning; I'll be posting the next chapter in probably a few hours, maybe at like nine thirty. Review please. By the way, are there any Nerima Daikon Brothers fans out there reading this? I'll be referencing the anime a lot and maybe have a 'musical' chapter to the beat of most of the music from there.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Well, I guess I lied. I'm updating now. I still don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Tsuna: He Really Didn't Want To Do It<p>

* * *

><p>When Tsuna slapped Fran, he felt his stomach do a flip. He didn't like the idea of kids getting hurt, especially from his own hands. Tsuna was just <em>really <em>desperate and there wasn't any other option. The Varia appeared while he, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were walking the kids to the park. Gokudera and Bel, who hated each other's guts, immediately started a battle of words, Squalo instantly started yelling at Yamamoto about keeping up his sword training, and Mammon started reminding Fran about the importance of his illusionary training (though the little money grubber _did _say he was going to bill Mukuro for that).

Well, to start the problem, Gokudera and Bel started getting carried away and their battle of words turned uglier (because it was already ugly in the first place). Knives and bombs started being thrown, trees collapsed and walls turned to dust. '_So much collateral damage!_' Tsuna thought, clutching his head. '_I was lucky the first couple of times, but there's no way the city's going to miss __**this**__!_' Tsuna watched as the fight moved into the park. He saw the two destroy the lovely, newly built, fountain the city just put in for the park's twentieth anniversary. The pipes, left over from the fountain, spurted water, creating mud in the surrounding area. '_I need to stop this!_' Tsuna thought. '_But how?_' He looked around and his eyes landed on Fran, who was doing something with the other children near the slide. Tsuna remembered Fran would do anything for just one slap. '_I don't want to, but it doesn't have to be hard, does it?_' Tsuna asked himself. '_Fran will enjoy it and the park will be saved, everyone wins._'

Tsuna steeled his nerves and walked over to the slides where the kids were sitting under. "I don't think Satan will let you keep him." he heard Fuuta say as he got closer. "How do you know? And why do you keep calling Master 'Satan'?" Tsuna heard Fran asked. When he got to the slide, Tsuna went under it along with the children. For a slide built for children, the underside was pretty roomy and it seemed like a hideout for a lot of children. Names of children from all around the town were carved messily everywhere as well as the dates they were carved. There were cabinets, most likely built by older children since they could open and close but were lopsided and not put together well, lining the slides underside with the names of the children they belonged to and a lock on each one.

Tsuna looked around, slightly impressed. "Did kids build all this?" he asked. Fuuta smiled and nodded. "I saw the senpai's from my school come and build the cabinets a couple days ago." he said. "They made me one, see?" Fuuta pointed a lower cabinet, tucked away safely in a spot that would have gone unnoticed if he hadn't pointed it out. '_He must have picked that spot so no one would steal from him._' Tsuna thought. "So, what are you all doing?" Tsuna asked, crossing his legs. "I heard you guys talking; did you find something nice, Fran?" Fran nodded and held up a white kitten with black spots. It had pointed ears and small, white eyes. Its mouth was had a rounded 'W' shape to it and it stared at Tsuna blankly before 'smiling' at him. It bared its razor sharp teeth in a wide, white grin.

Tsuna pointed at the feline. "Is….that one of the cats from Azumanga Daioh?" Tsuna asked before feeling pain on his finger. Tsuna flinched and looked at his hand; the little devil was biting him. "Yes, yes it is." Fuuta said, holding up his right hand that was bandaged up. "It got you too, eh?" Tsuna asked, finally able to pull his hand out the cat's mouth. "_He_ and his name is Minou-chan." Fran said, holding the cat in his arms so that his legs and tail dangled, slightly. "I'm keeping him you know; he's the Pandaikon to my Ichiro." Fuuta sweat dropped. "Stop referencing NDB." he said. "No way, that anime's bitchin'." Fran said. Tsuna glared at Fran. "No cussing dammit!" Tsuna shouted, becoming a total hypocrite. Tsuna took a little time to calm down before looking at Fran once again.

"Fran, I want to make a deal with you." Tsuna said, throwing a piece of candy he kept handy far across the park, making Lambo and I-Pin run after it. Fran's eyes got sharper. "What _kind _of deal?" he asked. Tsuna swallowed slightly before speaking. "I'll slap you if you stop the battle that's going on out there." Tsuna said, pointing outside. Fran and Fuuta looked out, seeing the park slowly being destroyed. "Hm, well I _do _like this park….." Fran said. "But I don't think a slap is enough." Tsuna glared at Fran for the second time. "What do you want?" Tsuna asked, rubbing his forehead. "I want you to get Yamamoto-nii to slap me as well." Fran said, a thin, almost unnoticeable, layer of lust and gluttony glazing over his eyes. Fuuta and Tsuna scooted away from Fran. "Quit doing that, it's creepy." Fuuta whined.

"I don't think I can get Yamamoto to hit you, he doesn't believe in hurting kids." Tsuna objected. "Then I don't think I can help you stop the fight." Fran said before directing his attention to Minou-chan. He grabbed the little cat's front paws and made him do a little dance. Tsuna looked out and saw trees being sliced and exploded. The collateral damage was staking up and Tsuna didn't think that he would be able to pay for even a fraction of it. He also saw Yamamoto, still talking to Squalo, a little ways off by the swings. Tsuna sighed and turned toward Fran. "Fine, I'll do my best." Tsuna said, giving in. Tsuna climbed out from under the slide and ran over to Yamamoto. When he got to the baseball lover, he pulled him away, ignoring Squalo's irritated shouts.

Tsuna pulled Yamamoto back to the slide and made him go underneath it with him. When they were settled underneath the slide, Tsuna begged Yamamoto to hit Fran. "W-What are you saying, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked. "I can't hit Fran!" Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed and he frowned, looking miserable. "Please, Yamamoto?" he pleaded. "He won't stop the fight unless you hit him. Think of the park, think of the disappointed kids that are going to get hurt when their park is destroyed." You could _see _the inner conflict going on in Yamamoto's mind. He kept on looking to his right and left, like he was talking to someone unknown. After a few moments, he looked up, uncertainty clear on his face, and nodded. "I don't like this, but I'll do it." Yamamoto said.

Fran handed Minou-chan to Fuuta and got ready to get hit. The two teens looked at each other before closing their eyes and slapping him at the same time. Fran slid out from under the slide to the right, the opposite direction of the fight between Gokudera and Bel. When he sat up he had the same blush on his face as when Fuuta hit him except maybe a little redder. His eyes were the same as before too, the color turned into a brighter shade of green. Fuuta and the two teens ran up to Fran. As Fuuta helped Fran up, Tsuna looked at Fran, flinching slightly at the bright red mark on Fran's cheek. "Remember our deal, okay?" Tsuna reminded Fran, who simply nodded. Fran, after finally standing on his own two feet, disappeared in a column of mist before reappearing in between Bel and Gokudera, both wielding their respective weapons in their hands. He kicked the bombs, already lit, in Gokudera's hand into the air just in time for them to explode.

Fran then slapped the knives out of Bel's hand, making him drop them onto the ground, before hitting him with a powerful head butt. Bel hissed in pain and cursed as he was knocked into a nearby tree. Fran turned and kicked Gokudera in the shin, making the boy howl and glare at him. "_What the __**hell **__was that you stupid brat?_" Gokudera demanded. Fran crossed his arms and looked up at Gokudera. "Your beloved Jyuudaime asked me to stop you in your idiotic fight with the stupid prince." Fran explained, hitching a thumb a Bel. "I have to say, you both were getting annoying. You call yourselves geniuses, but you act like moronic monkeys." Gokudera growled at Fran before realization hit him. "Jyuudaime asked you to do this?" Gokudera asked. Fran nodded, causing Gokudera to whip around in Tsuna's direction and start running.

"Stupid puppy." Fran muttered, following Gokudera at a much slower pace. When Fran finally got there, Gokudera had already apologized to Tsuna for causing trouble ninety-seven times. Tsuna looked at Fran and gave him a withering look. "Why would you mention me?" Tsuna whined. Fran shrugged and took back Minou-chan from Fuuta, who now had scratch marks on his face from the little demon cat. Fuuta looked Fran over, catching Fran's eye. "What?" Fran asked, making Fuuta jump. "Well, I was just wondering…." Fuuta started. "Why didn't you, you know…" Fran looked at Fuuta before snapping. "Are you trying to ask why I didn't cum?" Fran asked bluntly, making everyone blush. Tsuna, spluttering and stuttering, spoke up. "Don't use that type of language!" he shouted.

Fran ignored him and looked at Fuuta. "Well, it would be embarrassing to do _that _in a public place." Fran explained. "I'm holding it in, but when we get home I won't hold back." The boys' blushes got redder and spread to the rest of their faces and ears. "Quit speaking so lewdly!" Fuuta shouted. Fran snorted before motioning I-Pin and Lambo (the two came back from their candy hunt) to come over. Fran moved Minou-chan to the top of his head and he carried the two in his arms. "Let's go home, the police should be here soon and those stupid assassins are already gone." Fran said, pointing over to where Varia once was. To further prove his point, sirens sounded a good distance away. Tsuna's eyes widened and he started pushing everyone out the park.

* * *

><p>They arrived to an empty house and a note stuck to the door by Nana that explained she was shopping with Bianchi and Reborn. Once they got inside, Fran dropped I-Pin and Lambo and Minou-chan hopped off his head. He fell down and a black dome surrounded him. "Wh-What the hell is he doing?" Tsuna asked, backing up. Fuuta looked at the dome, it seemed to grow and shudder and then shrink before doing it all again. "He's…..probably cumming." Fuuta said, blushing. Tsuna lightly smacked him upside the head for being a perv and watched as the dome stilled and disappeared, revealing a sleeping Fran.<p>

He looked peaceful, his blush from the two slaps slowly fading, leaving only a light pink. "He's actual a pretty cute kid, when he's not being an annoying pervert." Tsuna said, the others nodding in agreement. Yamamoto moved forward and picked Fran up, Minou-chan jumping on Fran's stomach at the last second. "I'm gonna take him upstairs." Yamamoto said. "You can take him to my room." Fuuta said. Yamamoto nodded and walked upstairs. Fuuta turned toward Tsuna. "Tsuna-nii, can you call Satan to tell him Fran's staying?" Fuuta asked. "_**Satan?**_" Gokudera asked. "He means Mukuro." Tsuna explained before looking at Fuuta. "And no, if you want Fran to stay summon Satan yourself." Fuuta pouted and walked to the kitchen and grabbed the phone. Fuuta dialed the number.

"_Kufufu~! Hello, little brat._"

"Fran's staying with me. Don't think about coming over, I'll cut you and then pour salt on your wounds."

"_Salt works for ghosts._"

"I'm sure it will work for you as well. Hope to never see you again, Satan." With that Fuuta hung up and walked upstairs, passing Yamamoto on the way to his room. Yamamoto joined Gokudera and Tsuna at the door and looked up the stairs. "Fuuta had a weird look on his face when he came up." Yamamoto said. "He always gets like that when he has to interact with Mukuro." Tsuna said. "Honestly, if he wants to marry Fran in the future, he's going to have to learn to get along with him."

* * *

><p>Me: Well, that was much later than I expected, I'm going to sleep. Please review and thanks for all the story alerts.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Here's the next chapter! I really should do my homework, but I think I'll save it for Wednesday. Spring Break is a time to enjoy myself, screw homework! I don't own anything. By the way, I'm adding slightly one-sided 1827 to the list of pairings.

* * *

><p>Chrome: It Was To Help A Friend<p>

* * *

><p>Chrome wasn't bothered about having to hit Fran. She knew Fran enjoyed it and she <em>really <em>needed help on a subject she was _**clueless **_in. The subject was 'love' and, although both of them didn't normally talk about such things, one of her friends asked about it. Her friend was Hibari Kyouya, shocking yes? The two became friends when Reborn forced/bribed/asked the guardians to become closer. He broke them into pairs, putting together guardians that _would not _get together voluntarily. Gokudera and Yamamoto became a group and so did Ryohei and Lambo, leaving Hibari and Chrome as the last pair. They didn't _hate _being in each other's company, in fact Chrome enjoyed it (she really couldn't say Hibari felt the same since he would flat out deny it).

Together they had intelligent conversations or sat in comfortable silence, sipping tea in the disciplinary room. The two weren't in love nor did they like each other that way, mind you. No, they were more like secret best friends, or that's how Chrome viewed it. She really did like having Hibari as a friend, that's why when he asked her about love she became determined to help him.

* * *

><p>The two were sitting on the highest point of Namimori Middle School, the top of the little square building that had the entrance door on it. Chrome was feeding Hibird bits of a roll she was eating when Hibari sat up and turned toward her. "Female Pineapple," Hibari called, making Chrome turn (she got used to the nickname and actually started liking it). "What do you know of the herbivorous feeling called 'love'." It wasn't a question; Hibari was demanding it from her. Chrome blinked. "I don't really know much, why?" she asked. Hibari scowled and glared up at the sky, as if it was the cause of some problem he was having. "I've been <em>feeling<em> something." he growled, Chrome decided he must have been embarrassed. "Something?" Chrome asked. "Hibari-san, are you in love?"

Chrome didn't flinch when a tonfa swiped at her; she knew she wouldn't get hit. "Don't you _dare __**ever **_say that _**again**_." Hibari growled, face darkening. '_He __**is **__in love!_' Chrome thought, slightly surprised and slightly happy. Her friend was finally showing human emotion! She didn't have reason to believe he was some type of cyborg any more. Now if she could only get Chikusa to laugh….. "I see, who do you like?" Chrome asked, smiling a small, soft smile. Hibari lowered his tonfa and glared at the ground. To Chrome, he looked sick, like he was going to throw up. '_Hibari-san is so tsundere._' she thought. "It's…the fucking herbivore." Hibari spat, face darkening even more. Chrome blinked again. "Do you mean, Boss?" she asked, earning a harsh glare from the prefect.

Chrome gasped and then smiled, this one wider. "You like _Boss_!" she exclaimed, earning a tonfa swiping at her. "Shut up, don't you _dare _breathe a word of this to anyone, especially the herbivore." Hibari ordered, making Chrome nod. "Just tell me the best way to catch him." Chrome sighed and looked up at the sky. "That's something I don't know." she said. "I'm not good with love either. Oh, but I think I know someone who can help." She looked at Hibari. "Do you want me to ask him?" Chrome asked. Hibari grunted and Chrome took it as a 'yes'. She jumped down from the small building onto the actual rooftop and was about to leave when Hibari stopped her. "Don't tell him why you're asking." Hibari ordered. Chrome looked back and nodded before misting out.

* * *

><p>Chrome appeared at the Sawada Household moments later. She stole up her nerves and rang the doorbell. A couple seconds later, the door opened, revealing Hibari's object of affection. Tsuna was surprised to see Chrome, it was plainly shown on his face, but he smiled warmly at her anyway. "Chrome, what brings you here?" Tsuna asked, motioning for her to come in. Chrome walked in and took off her shoes. "I came to ask Fran-chan something, for a friend." she explained. Tsuna nodded and closed the door. "I think he's upstairs with Fuuta, come on." Tsuna said, leading her upstairs.<p>

The opened the door to see Fran sitting with Minou-chan in his lap, he was making the little kitten do the same dance as before. Fuuta was sitting next to his on the bed, a book in his hands. They looked up at the two teens. "Ah, Chrome-nee's here." Fran said, hands still wrapped around Minou-chan's arms. Chrome nodded and walked in, Tsuna following. "I came to ask you something." she said, sitting on the floor in front of them. Fran nodded for her to continue. "Could you teach me about 'love'?" Chrome asked, surprising the three boys. "Love? Why do you want to know about that?" Fran asked, letting go of Minou-chan's arms. Chrome fiddled with her skirt. "Well, a friend was asking and I didn't know what to tell him." Chrome explained. "I didn't want to give him any harmful information, so I came to you."

"Why Fran? I'm sure Kyoko-chan or Haru could do a better job than Fran." Tsuna said. Chrome shook her head and smiled. "Sure they could explain they could explain the concept, but they won't really know how to explain the feeling, even if Haru feels love for you." Chrome said. "No, it has to be Fran; he's the only one I know who can explain his feelings of love so beautifully." A mock blush spread across Fran's face and he clutched his heart. "Chrome-nee, how could you say that while the person I like is here?" Fran asked, making Fuuta blush. '_D-Does he mean me?_' Fuuta asked himself. "Well, I guess he had to find out eventually." Fran said, picking up Minou-chan. '_Wait, what?_' Fuuta thought. "Minou-chan, you probably already know, but I love you." '_Aw, you fucking tease!_' Chrome, Tsuna, and Fuuta thought simultaneously.

"Fran-chan, you shouldn't play with Fuuta's heart like that." Chrome said. Fuuta laid down on his head, crying. "I'm…I'm just gonna take a nap." he said before closing his eyes. '_He's probably depressed._' Tsuna thought. Fran put Minou-chan down and looked at Chrome. "I'll teach you Chrome-nee, but only if you do me a favor." Fran said. "You're gonna make her slap you." Tsuna said, crossing his arms. Fran shook his head. "No, Chrome-nee's too gentle, her slaps wouldn't satisfy me." Fran said. "She has to _punch_ me." Chrome frowned, was that all? "Alright then." she said, standing up. "What? You're actually gonna do it?" Tsuna asked, surprised. Chrome nodded. "Fran-chan obviously wants this type of treatment; I won't refuse my little brother something he wants." Chrome said. "Plus, I really _do _want to help my friend."

Tsuna took that answer and watched as Chrome took a deep breath. Quickly, she balled up her fist and struck down. Fran fell onto the bed and made it bounce. His went into his Masochistic Bliss Mode (MBM) and smirked. "Wah, being hit by Chrome-nee's the best." he said, before sitting up. Fran snapped his fingers and a little picture book appeared in the air and landed on Chrome's lap. "'_The Pathway to Love: A Guide for Beginner Lovers In-Training_'?" Chrome asked, looking up. Fran nodded and waved at the book. "I took everything I know about love and put it into the book." Fran explained. "Whenever you want to know something just ask the book and it will flip to a page to help you." Chrome smiled and hugged Fran. "Thank you, Fran-chan." she said before running out the room and the house after putting on her shoes.

"There she goes; I hope she and her friend will be okay." Tsuna said, looking out the window. "Knowing Chrome-nee she'll be back soon." Fran said. "She tends to get into trouble she can't seem to handle a lot." Tsuna snorted and turned toward Fran. "So do you and I." he said, making Fran shrug. "It's not surprising for us to be similar." Fran said. "We _are _family after all."

* * *

><p>Chrome returned to the roof at about sunset. She was glad to see that Hibari was still there, most likely waiting for her. "You took too long, what is that." Hibari demanded, pointing at the book. Chrome held it out for him and he took it. "It's a book about love my little brother gave me to help us." Chrome explained as she pulled herself up the small building. "You went to your <em>little brother <em>to ask for help." Hibari growled, glaring at Chrome. Chrome smiled. "He may be young, but he's very knowledgeable about this kind of stuff." Chrome said. "Just ask the book a question and it'll go to a page to help you." Hibari looked at the book.

"How do I catch the herbivore." Hibari demanded. The book opened up, pages flipping, before it settled on one page. A cute, childish cartoon picture of Fran appeared on the page. A speaking bubble appeared next to lips and the book spoke in his voice. "_The best way to win someone's heart is to find out more about them first and to develop a sort of relationship._" the cartoon Fran said. An equally cute cartoon Fuuta appeared on the page. "_Let's be friends!_" he said, making Cartoon Fran nod. "_Once there's already a relationship, it'll be harder to get rid of you then for your relationship to grow stronger._" Cartoon Fuuta explained. "_After you have a small relationship, build on it until you know each other more. After a while, they may start feeling the same way about you._" Cartoon Fuuta walked off the page, leaving Cartoon Fran to close up. "_Once that happens go ahead and confess. There's a good chance they'll admit to liking you too._"

The book then closed, pages flipping, before it settled on the cover. Hibari and Chrome glanced at each other. "You're going to run all the way over to Boss' house, aren't you?" Chrome asked as Hibari shoved the book into her hands. Hibari didn't answer and only disappeared. Chrome sighed and misted out, following Hibari to Tsuna's house.

* * *

><p>Tsuna and Fran jumped at the sound of the front door crashing to the floor. Tsuna set down his fork (they had been enjoying some delicious cake) and cautiously walked over to the front door. His eyes widened and he fell on his ass to dodge a metal object swinging at him. '<em>What the hell?<em>' Tsuna asked himself, looking up. Looming over him, with an unusual aura leaking out of him, was Hibari Kyouya.

Tsuna scrambled to his feet and backed away slightly. "Herbivore, I demand we create an intimate relationship." Hibari ordered, confusing almost everyone in the room. Fuuta, with Minou-chan stuck to his face, walked down the stairs. "What's going on down here?" he asked Fran when he was finally by his side. "I think Hibari-san is trying to become friends." Fran said. "But he's being pretty weird about it, what the fuck does 'I demand we create an intimate relationship' mean?" While the two talked, Tsuna stared at Hibari, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. '_Why does Hibari-san have to be so cryptic?_' Tsuna thought. '_I don't even know what that fucking __**means**__!_' Then Tsuna spotted someone _behind _Hibari, it was Chrome with the book Fran gave her in her arms. Tsuna, finally understanding, hit himself. How could he not realize this?

"I get it!" Tsuna said, causing some surprise and doubt in his friends. Fran leaned into Fuuta. "Does he?" Fran asked. Fuuta shrugged and pulled Minou-chan off his face. "I don't know, but here's your damn cat." Fuuta said, showing Minou-chan in Fran's arms. Hibari furrowed his eye brows. "Chrome's friend asking about love is _you_, Hibari-san!" Tsuna exclaimed, making Chrome nod. "But you weren't really asking about love." This made Chrome stop nodding and start staring at Tsuna. "You were actually asking about relationships, you must actually be shy under your tough exterior." Tsuna said, making Chrome, Fran, and Fuuta shake their heads. '_No, he's most definitely __**not **__shy._' they thought, sweat dropping. '_He's harshly open with his feelings._' But Tsuna wasn't a mind reader and he just continued. "I'm sure everyone will be happy to be your friend, why don't you come and join us for cake, you too Chrome." Tsuna said, waving them into the living room.

While Chrome and Hibari were getting seated, Fran pulled Tsuna into the kitchen. "You don't really believe any of that bull crap you were spittin' back there, do you?" Fran asked, looking up at Tsuna. Tsuna peeked around the corner to check and make sure that Chrome and Hibari weren't listening. When he was sure he leaned down to look Fran in the eye. "Oh _**hell **_no, _**that **_was just a bunch of improved bull crap." Tsuna admitted, shaking his head. "I just don't think Hibari-san is my type, but I don't want to get bitten to death!" Tsuna straightened up. "You know what?" Fran asked. "We're a lot alike." Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "How so?" he asked as they walked out the kitchen. "We're really good at manipulating people." Fran answered.

* * *

><p>Me: How was that? Hope you all liked it and I hope you review! By the way, I'd like to thank EK12 and Lazuly for reviewing in previous chapters. I'd also like to thank EnzanBlaze, EK12, SkylarkOfTheMoon, and Lazuly for story alerting and favoriting! Thanks a bunch, you guys are awesome...I didn't make a dirty joke in this chapter...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Starting the next chapter quickly. This chapter's 'main character' was based off of something in EK12's review, the very first review for chapter three, and I want to give credit where credit is due. Thanks EK12! I still don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Gokudera: It Really Wasn't For The Baseball Idiot<p>

* * *

><p>Gokudera put all his strength in slapping Fran. There was no point in doing it half assed, right? No one appreciates work that wasn't done to the best of the worker's ability. He had no problem with slapping Fran, it was all for Tsuna anyways. Normally he would have taken care of (destroyed) anything that got his boss stressed, but the problem wasn't so simply resolved. Tsuna was worried over a certain baseball idiot. Yamamoto had been stressing about the next baseball game Namimori was having against another amazing team from Japan in his own Yamamoto way. His smile was cracking and he was skipping meals to practice. 'The team's depending on me!' he would say to Tsuna whenever his friend confronted him about it. 'I can't let them down, I gotta try harder!' he would add before running off to practice at field while the rest of the team members ate.<p>

It annoyed Gokudera to no end that Yamamoto would go on worrying Tsuna like this. He decided when Tsuna actually talked to him about it that he would go to the game and make sure everything went smoothly with the idiot. That way his game would go fine, he would stop stressing, and Tsuna would stop being so worried. Even though he decided himself he would come, Gokudera loathed every second of being in the stands waiting to watch some idiots run around a diamond, hitting balls with sticks. '_At least Jyuudaime came as well._' Gokudera thought, looking to his left. Tsuna sat with Fran, Minou-chan, and Fuuta sitting to _his _left, looking out at the field. Gokudera watched his boss scan the field before he grabbed onto Gokudera's jacket suddenly.

"Yamamoto's not there." Tsuna said, gripping Gokudera's jacket tightly. Gokudera's eyes narrowed and he stood up to look out at the field himself. Tsuna was right, Yamamoto wasn't anywhere on the field. "I have a bad feeling about this." Tsuna continued. "The game's taking too long to start." As if on cue, the voice of their couch came up on the microphone. "_Due to the fact that Namimori's star player, Yamamoto Takeshi, has not shown himself, we a setting the game back ten minutes._" the couch explained. "_If Yamamoto Takeshi does not show up, Namimori will be forced to forfeit seeing as they don't have enough players._" Gokudera cursed and Tsuna let go of his jacket. "I wonder if Yamamoto is alright." Tsuna said, looking down. Gokudera looked at his boss, wondering what he could do.

Biting his lip, Gokudera patted Tsuna's back. "Don't worry, Jyuudaime." he said. "We'll just go find him and drag him over here!" Tsuna looked at Gokudera and nodded, smiling. "Yeah, let's go!" Tsuna said, regaining some of his cheer. They got up and started the search.

* * *

><p>Finding Yamamoto was fairly easy; he <em>was <em>in the school after all. He was in the gym locker room, sitting on a bench with his face in his hands. "Yamamoto, are you alright?" Tsuna asked, sitting beside him. Yamamoto didn't look up and simply sighed. "I don't think I can handle this." he admitted. "All this pressure….Everyone depending on me….I feel suffocated." Tsuna patted his back and looked up at Gokudera, eyebrows furrowed. '_What should we do?_' Tsuna mouthed. Gokudera thought for a moment before mouthing back, '_I don't know._' And honestly he didn't. Gokudera wasn't good at comforting people, that's why whenever Tsuna was in emotional distress he swallowed his pride and asked Yamamoto to help him. Now Yamamoto was in distress and they were both clueless.

Gokudera looked around before his eyes locked onto Fran, who was staring at Yamamoto. Gokudera looked at Fran's analyzing eyes dissecting the situation silently. That was it! If you can't fix the problem you should at least get someone that _can _to help. Gokudera pulled Fran away from Yamamoto and Tsuna, making Fuuta follow. He released the boy when they got into the showers and glared at him. "You know how to fix that idiot, don't you?" Gokudera demanded. Fran shrugged, fiddling with Minou-chan's ears. "Maybe." he answered simply, almost making a vein pop in Gokudera's head. Gokudera rubbed his forehead and sighed. "What do you want, brat?" Gokudera asked, looking Fran over. "A slap or a punch?" Fran thought for a moment before looking up at him.

"I want a slap and something else." Fran said. Gokudera glared at Fran. "_**What?**_" Gokudera spat. "We don't have all day; we have five minutes before the stupid team forfeits." Fran stared at Gokudera. "After I fix him, I want you to speak your mind." Fran explained. "You have to tell him you and Tsuna and everybody cares about him and that you all were worried." "Why me?" Gokudera asked. "Because, you're the only one that doesn't tell him that." Fran said. "You have to assure him that you two _are _friend and that you _do _care about him." Gokudera growled but agreed. Fran handed Minou-chan to Fuuta, who got claw and bite marks on his face instantly, and got ready to be slapped.

Gokudera _**did not **_hold back. His frustrations were transmitted through one harsh slap. Fran would have fallen down and gotten his brain splattered on the floor if Fuuta wasn't there. He was able to hit the other boy's shoulder and leaned there for a couple seconds, panting, before he stood up on his own, now in MB Mode. Fran walked out of the showers and went straight for the bench Yamamoto and Tsuna were sitting on. "Move aside, Tsuna-san." Fran ordered. Tsuna hesitantly complied and jumped when he heard a rough smack. Fran had just slapped Yamamoto with enough power to send the boy to the floor. Yamamoto, now on the floor, stared up at Fran with wide eyes. "Fran?" Yamamoto asked, looking up at the boy, shock clear on his expression.

Everyone stared at Fran as he glared down at Yamamoto. "I understand you being a bit nervous with everyone depending on you, but for the love of God will you stop being such a little baby?" Fran asked. "Sure, you may lose this game. Sure, everyone might blame you, but honestly, it wouldn't be your damn fault." Fran ran a hand through his hair. "I mean, they shouldn't even be depending on you so much, you aren't the God of Baseball or something." Fran continued. "You're human and one human being depended on so much by many people is hard on him." Fran squatted down and grabbed Yamamoto's shoulders. "If you go out there and lose, it won't be your fault. It would be the fault of the people who didn't want it as much as you did. If you _don't _go out there, however, it will most definitely be your fault."

Fran stood up and looked at Gokudera, who walked over and offered Yamamoto a hand while looking away. "Everyone was worried about you, idiot." Gokudera said. "Jyuudaime, the brats, the stupid woman, Sasagawa, Lawn Head, and I guess I was too." Yamamoto looked up at Gokudera. "You were worried?" he asked, somewhat surprised. Gokudera snorted and looked at him. "I'm your friend aren't I?" Gokudera asked, making Yamamoto's eyes widen before he smiled. He grabbed Gokudera's hand and pulled himself up. "Thanks, Gokudera, Fran." Yamamoto said. Tsuna looked at his watched and squealed (though it was _**very **_manly). "We only have _two minutes _to get to the game before Namimori forfeits!" he cried, alerting the others.

"**What?**" Yamamoto screamed before being pushed out the locker room by the others. "No time for questions stupid! You have to run!" Gokudera yelled. Yamamoto nodded and took off, running at full speed. The others followed at speeds that paled in comparison. "How…..is…..he…..so…fast?" Fran asked, panting between each word. "He trains every day or something." Tsuna answered, equally winded.

* * *

><p>Fran and Tsuna fell on their seats when they got back to the bleachers; they weren't really built for physical labor. Fuuta, who never really seemed tired after <em>anything<em>, sat down with Fran's head in his lap, fanning both as Gokudera watched the game. Fran looked at Gokudera before looking at Fuuta. "It's not love." he said, making Fuuta shrug and nod. "Friendship's good too." Fuuta said, pulling Minou-chan off his face and placing him on Fran's stomach. "Oh? So you believe in that when it's applied to us?" Fran asked. Fuuta smiled and ran his hand through Fran's hair. "I don't have to; we're most definitely in love." Fuuta said, making Fran raise his eyebrow. "I'm in love with Minou-chan, that's all I'll admit to." Fran said. "Just because you won't admit it doesn't mean it's not true." Fuuta countered. "You're most definitely the one that I want."

Fran turned his head and watched Gokudera cheer on Yamamoto, though he looked embarrassed to do so. "That's not the point. Maybe you aren't what I want." Fran said. Fuuta smiled down at Fran. "No, I'm pretty sure I am." Fuuta responded before he turned towards the game.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations, Yamamoto!" everyone cheered. Tsuna, Gokudera, Fran, and Fuuta had brought Yamamoto back home to celebrate with the party they already had set up. They knew it was being optimistic, setting up a congratulatory party before the game even started, but they had faith in Yamamoto and his abilities. Kyoko, Haru, and Nana made a cake and a feast just for their favorite baseball player. Bianchi, I-Pin, and Lambo had set up decorations (Bianchi was told that her 'cooking talents' would be wasted on them). Reborn had sent Chrome to get Yamamoto's gift, a new silver good-luck bracelet, which she had just returned home from getting. Even Hibari was there, though I don't suppose you can call sitting three yards away in the tree in Tsuna's yard 'participating'.<p>

Yamamoto, for the first time in a while, enjoyed himself and basked in the company of his friends. Fran, still a bit tired from the day's activity, sat on the couch with Fuuta, laying his head on the other boy's shoulder. "I'm glad he's happy." Fran muttered, starting to drift off to sleep. "Yep, it's partially thanks to you." Fuuta replied. He waited for a moment, waiting for a response, before turning. Fran was asleep on his shoulder, his expression peaceful. '_He's so cute!_' Fuuta thought, biting his lip. He looked around and saw that everyone had gone outside and was playing with sparklers, not sparing them a glance. '_**Lucky!**_' Fuuta thought before taking a deep breath and leaning in, aiming for Fran's lips. He would have made it too, if Minou-chan hadn't leapt from his spot on Fran's lap to claw out his eyes. '_Not my master, bitch._' his expression seemed to say, the glint in his eyes menacing.

Fuuta fell off the couch and everyone turned around to see he was being attacked by Fran's cat while the owner slept peacefully on the couch. Tsuna and the girls were able to pry the cat off with their combined strength (making them wonder how strong Fuuta was to pull the thing off himself) and held the cat away from Fuuta. "This cat really hates you." Tsuna said, breathing heavily. Chrome frowned as she looked at the cat. "He looks really mad; did you do something, Fuuta?" Chrome asked, pointing at Minou-chan. She was right; a deadly aura surrounded the kitten. "I-I was just reaching to the remote when he tried to kill me." Fuuta lied. "Stupid cat has it in for me." The girls and Tsuna seemed to buy it but Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Reborn didn't seem to.

"_Hey, Gokudera, the remote's on the table, why would Minou-chan attack him?_" Yamamoto whispered. Gokudera crossed his arms. "_That little brat has a crush on Fran._" Gokudera said. "_It wouldn't surprise me if he was putting the moves on him and the cat became protective of its territory._" Yamamoto chuckled, watching as Fuuta sat back down next to Fran while the girls and Tsuna took Minou-chan upstairs as punishment. "_They're pretty cute together, wanna help them out?_" Yamamoto asked. Reborn, who was eavesdropping, became interested. "_….The brat __**did **__help us at the game._" Gokudera said. "_Cool! The 'Helping Fuuta Capture Fran' Crew unite!_" Yamamoto cheered. "_That name's too damn long!_"

Gokudera and Yamamoto argued a bit about the name while Fuuta slipped Fran onto his back and stood up, looking at them. '_They look like they're getting along well._' Fuuta thought. '_Maybe me and Fran will help them, after Fran wakes up of course._' Fuuta walked up the stairs and into his room, carefully avoiding the room Minou-chan was locked up in.

* * *

><p>Me: Okay, not as focused on Gokudera as I had hoped, but what can you do? I'll make you to include little side stories that include Chrome and Hibari trying to get Tsuna to like Hibari and Yamamoto and Gokudera trying to help Fuuta out with Fran. Pretty sure I'm going to make more groups and more side stories for you to enjoy. Review, I feed on reviews!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hey guys, I'm writing the last chapter of the week. This chapter is kind of a 'filler' chapter since it takes place Five Years Later, when Fuuta and Fran are fourteen. I'm thinking of doing five of them every five chapters so since this is chapter five the next one set in the present will be chapter ten. You'll know if it's a filler because it won't start with a name.

* * *

><p>I've Been Waiting<p>

* * *

><p>Fuuta was furious. Lambo, that idiotic cow, snuck into his room that morning and now he has his book and won't give it back. He would have just asked Tsuna to get it back if it wasn't for the fact that he wrote Fran's name on <em><strong>every fucking page <strong>_and was hiding a picture of him in it. It would be embarrassing if anyone saw that and Lambo knew it, that's why the brat stole it, to use as blackmail. Fuuta's been chasing Lambo all over town trying to get it back but the boy was slippery.

Fuuta had just finished searching Namimori (he started going there after elementary school) and was running out the gate when he bumped into someone, knocking both of them down. Fuuta flinched and jumped up. "Hey, I'm really sorry….about…..that….." Fuuta's voice started to fail him when he saw who was in front of him. It was Fran, of course. "F-Fran!" Fuuta stuttered, helping Fran up. "W-What are you doing here?" Fran gave him a miniscule smile, one that could barely be seen. "I was just going to go see you; it's been a while since we've hung out." Fran explained. Fuuta smiled back, cheeks flushing a cheerful red. '_He was coming to see me._' Fuuta thought in his mind, heart pounding. "O-Oh, okay, cool." Fuuta said, trying to stay calm. "Well I was just trying to find Lambo, but we can hang out after I find him."

"Lambo?" Fran asked. "Then I'll look for him too, you may need help." Fuuta's eyes widened and his heart started racing for a different reason. "Oh no, I don't need any help, you don't have to bother." Fuuta said, waving his hands for emphasis. His heart sank when Fran shook his head. "It'll go quicker if we both look." Fran said, before turning. "I'll go look in the park, you look downtown, okay?" Fran didn't give him a chance to answer and ran off. Fuuta stared after him looking Fran over. Fran got taller since he last saw him, but he was still shorter than him. He got a haircut so his hair was in a Peter Pan cut in the back with his old bangs. Fuuta noticed how his jeans showed off his long legs. '_Mmm….those jeans really show off his ass….._' Fuuta thought before slapping himself. '_No! Bad Fuuta, __**no **__ass peeping while Lambo's still out there being evil!_' Fuuta took a deep breath before running towards the downtown area, hoping to find Lambo before Fran did.

* * *

><p>Fuuta trudged his way home, feeling defeated. He wasn't able to find Lambo at all and it was almost sunset meaning Fran would have to leave soon. '<em>Stupid brat, why did you pick today?<em>' Fuuta thought, sighing. He was walking past the park when he heard a familiar voice. He whipped around to see Fran glaring up a tree, arms crossed and biting his lips. '_He's __**so **__cute!_' Fuuta thought before slapping himself again. '_Focus dammit!_'

Fuuta walked up and tapped Fran on the shoulder, making Fran turn around. "Ah, Fuuta, I found Lambo." Fran said pointing up. Lambo was clinging to a tree branch, Fuuta's book pressed against his body and the tree. "He said he wouldn't come down 'til you got here, but since you are he has no reason to stay up there." Fuuta glared at Lambo who smirked in return. "Give me my book, Lambo." Fuuta demanded. Lambo stood up, legs wobbling, and laughed. "If you want the book, you have to promise Lambo-sama your servitude!" Lambo shouted, making Fuuta's glare intensify. "No way, Lambo." Fuuta refused. "Just give me the book before I kill you." Lambo's smirk widened before he looked at Fran.

"_**Fran-nii!**_" '_Oh shit, what is he going to do?_' Fuuta asked, panicking a bit. "There's something _**very **_special in here, you may want to read it." Lambo called, flipping through the book before stopping. "_**Especially**_, page two twenty-six, it's _really _something." Fuuta's eyes widened as he stared at Lambo. '_You wouldn't._' Fuuta eyes said. Lambo looked back. '_Who says I wouldn't?_' Lambo asked back, silently. '_We're brothers; you __**swore **__you'd keep that page a secret._' Fuuta responded, biting his lip. '_Fingers crossed, bitch._' Lambo replied before jumping down and dragging Fran away as fast as he could. "Come on, Fran-nii, I'll show you." Lambo said as he dragged Fran into Namimori Forest.

* * *

><p>"Oh my….I can't believe he wrote this!" Fran said, stifling monotone chuckles. Lambo sat next to him, arms crossed proudly. "Yeah, did you read this part yet?" Lambo asked, pointing at a paragraph in the middle of the page that read:<p>

_He looked really cute today too. I was watching him at his track meet; he looked good in his uniform. I mean, __**really **__good, he looked so hot. I want him __**so **__bad. Wait, wait, I should erase that. Dammit, it's in pen. Why am I writing that on this? Damn teenage hormones, making me act stupid. I wonder if he likes me too. Wait, I should erase that since other people will figure out I like him….Dammit! What the fuck is wrong with me? Why am I still writing in pen? Why am I still writing this at all?_

Fran busted out laughing but shut up as soon as he felt another person's presence a couple feet away. He tensed for a bit when he saw the bushed in front of him moving. '_Either some rabbits a fucking in there, or we're not alone._' Fran thought. The bushes parted revealing Fuuta. Fran relaxed a bit until he saw Fuuta's expression of terror. "Y-You're reading it?" Fuuta asked, glancing back and forth between Fran and the book. Fran nodded slightly. "W-What pages did you read?" Fuuta asked, shifting on his feet. "Um, pages fifty to two twenty-six?" Fran half asked, making Fuuta choke a bit. '_That whole chunks about him._' Fran thought, clutching his heart. "You're….probably freaked out." Fuuta said, reaching for the book. "I'll just take the book and go home so I can crawl in a hole and die because that's what a disgusting creature like me deserves."

Fran stood up. "I'm not freaked out; I just don't know what to think." Fran explained slowly, not wanting to make Fuuta even more depressed. "Didn't you stop liking me when we were eleven?" Fuuta looked anywhere except Fran and his eyes landed on Lambo. '_**Get out of here, you little brat.**_' Fuuta's glare said, scaring Lambo a bit. '_**You fucked **__**everything**__** up; I don't wanna see your face again!**_' Lambo scrambled to his feet and ran home, leaving the two alone. Fuuta instantly wanted to call him back, now he was left with Fran. Fuuta sighed. "I didn't stop liking you, I only pretended that I moved on since it seemed to bug you." he admitted, staring at the ground. "I didn't want you to see that, then you'd know I was still holding a freaky obsessive fixation for you. I thought it would creep you out, I was right, wasn't I?"

Fran didn't answer and looked down at the book in his hands. He flipped through it a bit, scanning the pages and reading it a bit.

_That guy's such a jerk, he doesn't deserve him._

_Damn cat clawed my face again; I guess I deserve it for hitting on someone that has a boyfriend._

_Fucking idiot boyfriend of his forgot their date and left him waiting, Fran cried. I wanna hurt him._

_He's cheating on him! We saw him with some other guy, what a lowlife. Fran locked himself in his room, even Satan can't get him out._

_His ex is back, he wants them to get back together. Fran's smart, he probably won't go for it, but if he does that guy better watch his back. I haven't forgotten what he did; neither have Satan and that group of stupid assassins. If he's __**blessed **__enough to get Fran back he better not dare try anything he'll regret._

_Fran's still freaked about his ex being in town. He won't leave him alone, Fran's scared he'll try something stupid. He doesn't have to worry though; I'll protect him no matter what._

_His ex left so he's calmed down now. Everything's going back to normal, well except for the fact that Lambo read this whole book. He promised not to tell anyone though, but I still have to watch him._

Fran closed the book and looked at Fuuta, who was still staring at the floor. "Fuuta." he called, making Fuuta raise his head. "How do you feel about me?" Fuuta stared at him. "You already read the book, I think you know already." Fuuta said. Fran looked at him, determination in his eyes. Fuuta sighed, he couldn't refuse Fran. "I l-l-o-ove…" Fuuta took a deep breath and looked Fran in the eyes. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it right. "I love you." Fuuta jumped slightly when he felt something soft and warm against his lips. His eyes widened and his cheeks flushed. He was leaning against a tree when Fran pulled back, wonder what the hell just happened. "Consider that as my confession, I'm not good with words." Fran said, looking away, a light blush tainting his usually emotionless face. "It took you long enough to confess like a man, I thought you'd make me wait forever."

Fuuta blinked before his face light up. "S-So are we, um, going out now?" Fuuta asked, moving to face Fran. Fran looked away again. "_Yes_, now stop staring at me." Fran snapped, making Fuuta smile. "I can't, you're so cute." Fuuta said, wrapping his arms around Fran's waist and pecking him on the lips. "Hey, do you want to stay over tonight?" Fuuta asked. Fran looked him over. "You won't try anything, right?" Fran asked, stepping back slightly. "Of course not! We've just barely started dating." Fuuta assured him before grabbing his hand, lacing their fingers together.

* * *

><p>The two held hands all the way to the Sawada Household; embarrassing Fran (he didn't do PDA). Fuuta didn't even let Fran go when they got in the house, where the whole Vongola Tenth Generation <em><strong>and <strong>_the rest of the inhabitants could see them if they walked over from the living room. "_Fuuta!_" Fran whispered urgently, trying to get him to let go. Fuuta's grip only got stronger, though, and he turned to look at Fran. "_You embarrassed of me, babe?_" Fuuta whispered back, stroking Fran's cheek. Fran shook his head. "_No, I just only want us to know the details of what goes between us._" Fran said. Fuuta chuckled a bit but tensed up when he felt something was off. He turned to see everyone (Chrome, Satan, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru, Hibari from his place in the tree outside, Lambo, I-Pin, Bianchi, Reborn, and Nana) _**staring **_at them.

"Um, what's going on over there?" Tsuna asked, craning his neck slightly. Mukuro narrowed his eyes at Fuuta and put on an eerie smile. "Yes, what _exactly _are you doing to my little one?" Mukuro asked before Chrome hit his arm lightly, telling him to stop silently. They all sat there, waiting for the answer, staring the two down. Fran fidgeted a bit under their gaze and pulled on Fuuta's sleeve. "_Tell them._" he whispered before misting out, probably going upstairs into Fuuta's room. With Fran gone, everyone's attention went to Fuuta, who laughed nervously. "Heh, um, well, when life gives you lemons…" Fuuta started out, making everyone narrow their eyes at him with a look that said 'Really?'. Fuuta turned, trying to run away, but slipped and fell. '_Who the fuck put ice near the stairs._' Tsuna sighed and helped him up, holding onto him tightly.

"What's going on with you and Fran, buddy?" Yamamoto asked, walking over. Soon, everyone was crowding him, asking him embarrassing questions. Finally, the 'love expert' (in her own mind) Bianchi spoke up. "Move aside." she ordered coolly, making everyone part. She grabbed Fuuta's face and stared at him, making him uncomfortable. Bianchi let go and backed up. "I found out what's going on." she said, face calm and collected. Then, a smiled broke onto her face and she squealed, because even Bianchi squeals sometimes. "They're going out!" she exclaimed, making the other girls and Nana squeal and turn to Fuuta. "Is that true?" Nana asked, clasping her hands together. "Does one of my little boys have a girlfriend?" Nana was so excited that she ignored Tsuna reminding her Fran was a boy.

Fuuta looked around a bit and blushed a bit, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah…" he said, cueing in some more squeals. Yamamoto clapped him on the back and discretely high-fived Gokudera. They made the right choice in giving Lambo the book. Tsuna and Chrome congratulated him on behalf of themselves and Hibari who was still in his tree. Mukuro just looked at him and whispered an 'I'm watching you' that Fuuta replied to with a 'Peeping tom, stalker ass Satan'. After a while of congratulations, they let Fuuta go upstairs, leaving them to discuss what was happening by themselves.

"It's a good thing they're finally going out." Reborn commented casually. "I wonder just how powerful their children will be." Everyone looked at Reborn like he was crazy. Not because he was talking like that while Nana was in the room (she wasn't stupid, she figured it out a long time ago but kept her knowing quiet until she thought they were ready) but because of his talk about children. "They're fourteen, Arcobaleno." Mukuro said. "And they're both boys." Gokudera added. Reborn smirked and shook his head. "How naïve, looking toward the future isn't a bad thing." Reborn said. "And if I have bullets to turn Dame-Tsuna into Vongola Decimo, you don't think I have bullets to change someone's gender?" Tsuna's eyes narrowed at Reborn. "You better not do anything to Fran, Reborn." Tsuna said, glaring at his tutor, before dodging a kick. "Who are you to order me around, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked, getting up. "And I'm not the one who's going to do something to Fran, Fuuta is."

Reborn made a shush motion and pointed upstairs before covering I-Pin's ears with his hands and making Leon (in earmuff form) cover Lambo's ears. The room quieted and soft moans could be heard from upstairs. Everyone except Reborn and Mukuro blushed. They ran upstairs, leaving the children confused. Tsuna tried to open the door, only to find it was locked. "Fuuta! You better not be doing what we think you are!" Tsuna yelled, pounding on the door. "And if you are you better be using a condom, Mister!" Nana added, making Tsuna stare at her, horrified. "_**Mom!**_" Tsuna shouted along with Fuuta who heard it from the door. Hibari walked into the house and went halfway up the stairs. "They aren't doing it; he's only getting downstairs outsidies, outsidies meaning pants." he said. "How do you know?" Tsuna asked. "Saw them through the window." Hibari replied. "_I told you to draw the damn curtains!_" Fran whined from inside the room.

"Who _**cares **_if they're only outside?" Mukuro asked, getting a bit testy. "They're still downstairs, which they're too young for." Chrome looked at Mukuro. "That didn't stop you and Boss." she commented innocently. Everyone stared between the two in question and Tsuna blushed. "That was a _**long **_time ago and we didn't even kiss or look at each other." Tsuna said, defending himself. "It wasn't good and I will forever be ashamed of myself for my mistake." Mukuro glared at Tsuna. "We made out for twenty minutes before and after and made full eye contact _during_." Mukuro argued. "You said you never felt like that before." Tsuna looked to the side. "I never felt so _disgusted _before." Tsuna muttered. "Oh, you lying _bitch_." Mukuro hissed. It started a round of arguing, leaving them distracted as the moans in Fuuta's room started back up.

The only reason they noticed what was going on was because they heard someone calling rather loudly in the room, and surprisingly it wasn't Fran or Fuuta. "Ushishishi~! Ranking Brat, where's the prince's frog-_**What the hell!**_" They heard some screaming and the window slamming closed. A few seconds later, Bel was running past Hibari up the stairs, joining the others. He had twigs and leaves sticking on his hair and clothes. "You little bitch, pushing the prince out the window!" Bel screamed, banging on the door. "Open the door, Ranking Brat, that way I can kick your ass for touching the prince's property." Bel turned to the group behind them. "I climb in through the window looking for the Frog to see him letting the Ranking Brat grind him through his underwear; he's getting downstairs second layer outsidies while I haven't gotten anything!" Bel said.

Everyone except Reborn and Bel gasped. "You said they were at first layer!" Tsuna shouted down at Hibari, who shrugged. "What can I say? The boy works fast." Hibari said. Now everyone was trying to knock the door down but could seeing as Nana reinforced the doors and walls so they wouldn't wear out after a week of their lovely family. "I really picked the wrong time to finally make this house stable." Nana sighed as they rammed at the door. "**VOI! What the fuck are you doing?**" Everyone turned and saw the rest of the Varia standing behind them. "The Ranking Brat is trying to screw the frog!" Bel explained. "_**What?**_" Squalo shouted. "**Why the fuck didn't you get him off of him?**" "The door's locked and reinforced." Tsuna explained. Xanxus grunted and raised his gun. "Move it." he order, making everyone in the way hit the deck as he blasted the door.

Everyone ran in to see Fuuta on top of Fran, both panting with their faces flushed. "Ranking Brat!" Bel growled as he threw some knives at Fuuta. He was surprised to see the knives pass through Fuuta and hit the wall. "An _**illusion**_!" Tsuna shouted. "Then where are they!" Mukuro dispelled the illusion and picked up a piece of paper on Fuuta's desk.

_Everyone,_

_Fuuta and I decided to go on a date but we didn't want you bugging us so I made this illusion. Did you enjoy it? I bet you did little pervs, don't worry, Fuuta and I won't get that explicit….yet._

_Fran_

Mukuro's eyebrow twitched as he crumpled the piece of paper in his hands. Everyone, even Nana, was pissed. "How dare they go on a date without letting me take picture!" Nana shouted before stomping out the room. "We are going to find them." Everyone made a cry of approval and ran out the room. A couple seconds after the house was emptied, the window opened and Fuuta and Fran climbed in. "That was really smart Fran, but now I wanna tryout some of the things in your illusion." Fuuta said, wrapping his arms around Fran. "You promised not to try anything." Fran muttered, wrapping his arms around Fuuta's neck. "I never promised not to _**do **_anything. Attempting is different than doing." Fuuta said before kissing his boyfriend (he liked calling him that).

* * *

><p>Me: That was pretty explicit….I'm such a perv. Oh well, hope you like the chapter. Read and review.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I moved to the account FruitSnapple. If anyone still wants to read my work, please go there and read my bio.

Tsuna walked down the street

He got chased by a dog.

He was saved by a hot guy.

They fell in love.

The End


End file.
